


BTS - Boat Party (sequel to 7 Mins in Heaven)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [13]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Breakup, Drunk Sex, F/M, Sex, drunk bts, messy party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Supreme Boi invites BTS and their girlfriends to his birthday party set upon a yacht. Mischief and chaos ensues.[AN: This is sort of a seuqel to 7 Minutes in Heaven.This is also a part of our Headcanon Masterlist. I will list some of the original chacters/rarer people below which first appear in 7 Minutes in Heaven:Donghyuk - aka Supreme Boi. Almost a member of BTS and music producer.Jeong-sun - Suga’s girlfriend of six months. He met her during 7 Minutes in Heaven.Ji-eun - RM’s girlfriend of five months.Min-seo - Jin’s girlfriend of three months.Angel - A mutual friend of Supreme Boi and Jeong-sun. Hostess of the 7 Minutes in Heaven party where she had a sexual encounter with Jimin.Seo-yon - A friend of Angel and aquaintence of Jeong-sun. Known for her fake breasts and burgundy hair, she had a brief sexual encounter with Jungkook during the 7 Minutes in Heaven party.Ji-young - A friend of Angel and Seo-yon known for her orange hair. ]





	BTS - Boat Party (sequel to 7 Mins in Heaven)

**PART ONE**

Yoongi eyed the large bowl of cherry-red punch as Hoseok filled himself another cup full. He could smell its boozy, sickly-sweet smell from half-way across the room as well as on the breath and in the pores of the many guests who flitted from room to room of the yacht. He opened his mouth to remind Hoseok to be careful; he had seen Donghyuk, who was hosting the boat-party, pour an additional bottle of pure gin to the concoction not ten minutes before. Hoseok liked to drink, but drink did not often like Hoseok. He stopped mid-breath as someone caught his eye from the doorway to the kitchen room. He turned and saw his girlfriend, Jeong-sun, walking towards him, a half smile on her lips. She was wearing a pair of high heels and trod carefully and a little awkwardly across the red carpet as she tugged up the low neckline of her black dress to conceal her cleavage a little more. Yoongi glanced at Hoseok and saw he had already started to drink the punch. The younger male muttered a “hello” as Jeong-sun reached them. She called back politely before turning to Yoongi. She felt her heart skip as his brown eyes met hers.

“How was the drive?” He asked softly, sipping his glass of Glenfiddich.

Jeong-sun rolled her eyes in reply, making Yoongi laugh. He reached for the tall bottle of scotch, meaning to offer her a drink but she shook her head.

“I’m still taking antibiotics, hence why I am the allocated driver.” She sighed. “I have to take Angel, Seo-yon and Ji-young back again tonight.”

“That’s too bad.” Hoseok called from beside her and smiled sympathetically.

“I’ll get you a Coke.” Yoongi said, deliberately deadpan as he moved towards the fridge at the end of the counter.

“I’d prefer Pepsi.” She smirked, following him. He couldn’t help but grin as he bent down and found a glass bottle of Pepsi in the fridge. He reached in the pocket of his blue jeans and pulled out his car keys; a bottle opener dangled from one of the metal hoops of the keyring and he popped the cap off the glass neck without fuss; handing the bottle over to her.

She smiled back and muttered, low: “I think Angel put half a bottle of hair spray in my hair. I feel like I’m in a Cure tribute band.” She drew her hands up to her thickly matted, backcombed black hair and ran her hands through the locks. Yoongi could smell her fragrance, a heady vanilla and tonka number; different to the soft gourmand she usually wore, as she moved closer to him. He smiled a toothy grin as she awkwardly moved her hands from her head to her cleavage and pulled the low-cut dress back up once more. They both watched Hoseok fill up another cup of punch before he walked off to join Donghyuk, Jimin and Taehyung on the other side of the room.

“This dress is pissing me off too. I got it on sale last year. I should have gotten the next size up…my tits feel like they are trying to escape.” She said, keeping her voice low so only he could hear.

He ran his eyes, briefer than brief over her body before meeting her gaze once more. “I think they look amazing.” He took a step towards her; she could feel his breath on her neck and her heart sped up at their closeness. “If you’re bothered you can wear my jacket.” He offered. She shook her head.

“If you like them that much, I’d better let you see them.” She smirked. She met his gaze once more and her breath hitched in her throat; a moment later his eyes moved to behind her shoulder and she spun around automatically to follow his eye line.

“Jeong-sun…we thought we’d lost you!” Three women had walked into the room. Yoongi recognised two of them, a blonde haired girl who led the way and one with burgundy hair, from Donghyuk’s last party. The third, a plump girl with dyed orange curls, he did not. They each clutched a bottle of rose wine; a long bendy straw protruding from the glass neck which they sipped regularly. Angel, the blonde, was walking towards Jeong-sun while the other two held back, adjusting and sucking on their straws.

“Hi Angel.” Jeong-sun muttered to the blonde girl; her annoyance at being interrupted obvious to Yoongi.

“What are you doing? The real party is on the deck! Come on!” The girl grabbed her hand and pulled her away. She turned back to Yoongi as she was half-dragged across the room. She mouthed I’m sorry and Yoongi shook his head; letting her know he understood. His friends could sometimes be overwhelming too and he understood that sometimes it was easier to go along with the crowd than to kick up a fuss. He re-filled his glass of whisky and turned to look for Hoseok.

The sun was glaringly bright in the blue sky above the deck. The majority of the parties’ attendants were clustered in small groups, talking and drinking cocktails with little olives and umbrellas in the glasses. Many of the drinks were the same suspicious cherry colour which Yoongi had almost warned Hoseok against earlier. The boat was moored to the shore but the surrounding land had been cordoned off; Donghyuk never did things half-heartedly and this including hosting events. As Jeong-sun followed her three friends up the wooden stairs and onto the deck, she noticed two of Yoongi’s band mates in the wide, open space. The youngest was standing at the edge of the deck; looking over the railings at the sea, a paper plate piled high with food in his hands. He turned at the sound of their approach and glanced nervously towards her friends. She thought she noticed his eyes widen and he quickly disappeared into the crowd of people. She frowned at this but quickly forgot all about it as Seo-yon, with the burgundy hair, insisted on her holding her drink for her as she took a selfie against the backdrop of the blue sea.

“What do you call the fastest boat in the world?”

A male voice from across the deck caught her attention and she found her head turning towards the sound. She spotted Yoongi’s band mate Jin and a blonde girl, presumably his girlfriend, standing with a small group of men she vaguely recognised as actors from a drama. The girl beside him put her hand over her mouth before the punchline came, as though anticipating the answer. The men opposite shook their heads at Jin’s question.

“Usain Boat.” Jin replied, his mouth widening into a grin and his eyes crinkling at the corners as he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. The girl shook her head beside him, her chest heaving with laughter. The men were laughing along too and Jeong-sun couldn’t help but smile at the joke.

“What are you laughing at?” Seo-yon asked, reaching back for her drink.

Jeong-sun nodded in the direction of Yoongi’s older bandmate with a smile.

“Oh.” The girl’s face dropped into a frown. “It’s one of them.” She didn’t elaborate. “And here come two more…”

Taehyung and Jimin had walked onto the deck. Hoseok was nowhere in sight. Taehyung led the way across the wooden boards and Jimin flashed a grin at Angel as they passed the group of girls. The woman chuckled in reply, turning red. Jeong-sun watched this exchange casually, not really caring enough to get involved. Ji-young, however, couldn’t help herself.

“Is that the guy you told us about?” She whispered to Angel who blushed.

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“Oh.” The orange haired girl paused. “Are you going to…?”

“Maybe…” Angel said, pressing the bottle of wine to her lips.

Seo-yon had finished her bottle of wine and quickly rushed back down the stairs to the lower deck, her face fixed in a scowl as her eyes darted in all directions, as though seeking somebody out.

“What’s her problem?” Angel whispered to Jeong-sun as she gulped the pink liquid from the bottle.

Jeong-sun shrugged. “I don’t think she approves of your taste in men.”

Taehyung and Jimin walked to the far end of the deck, near Jin and made a point of turning away from the eye line of the small cluster of women.

“Have you seen Namjoon yet?” A male voice called from behind them, making them both jump.

“Jungkook” Taehyung called happily. “We didn’t see you up here…”

Jungkook shrugged easily. “I dropped a bowl of crab sticks under there.” He pointed to a long table at the edge of the deck which displayed atop its white tablecloth an array of dishes. “I had to retrieve it.”

“Oh.” Taehyung replied, his eyes following Jungkook’s gesture slowly before dragging back to the two men. “What did you ask?”

“Namjoon…have you seen him today? He didn’t arrive with Yoongi and Hoseok.”

Jimin shook his head. “He was coming with Jin, Min-seo and Ji-eun.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened. “IU?”

Jimin shook his head with a soft chuckle. “No…Ji-eun, his girlfriend.”

Jungkook’s shoulders seemed to relax. “Oh. Yeah.”

Jimin smiled, sensing the opportunity to tease the maknae about his crush on IU, but his expression quickly turned to shock as a hand clasped itself onto his shoulder, making him jump.

“Are you going for round two?” Donghyuk stepped around the three males and joined them, a grin fixed on his face.

“Huh?” Jimin asked, calming down from his fright.

“I heard you and Angel had quite a thing going. I was wondering whether you were going for a repeat?” He smirked as he sipped from his glass; the liquid was, unsurprisingly, the colour of rum rather than the cherry concoction he invented, clearly intended to get the guests drunk as quickly as possible. Jimin’s cheeks were already rosy with alcohol.

“She gave him a blowjob.” Taehyung said smoothly. Both Jimin and Jungkook turned a shade darker.

Donghyuk laughed. “Yeah. Any good?”

Jimin shrugged his shoulders, trying to play it off cool. Donghyuk quickly turned to Jungkook, sensing that Jimin would remain quiet on the matter. “And what about you? Anyone here take your fancy?”

Jungkook shook his head with a bashful smile.

“Jungkook has a girlfriend.” Taehyung said, placing his hand on the maknae’s broad shoulder in a brotherly gesture.

“Oh really?” Donghyuk looked around the deck. “Is she here?”

Jungkook shook his head. “She’s out shopping for a new ironing board. She’ll pick me up later.”

“Ironing board?” Donghyuk asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah.” Jungkook replied, a little defensively. “She’s moving house. She needs a new ironing board and laundry basket.”

Donghyuk was about to make a joke about the youngest member of BTS becoming too domesticated but the maknae’s eyes widened once more and he turned from the three men. “Sorry…have to go.” He dashed away from the small group before they could protest.

Jimin watched him go curiously and looked around the deck. A second later he smirked.

“Did I upset him?” Donghyuk asked with a shrug.

“Probably.” Taehyung said, a little bitchily.

Jimin shook his head. “I think he’s avoiding her.” He nodded across the deck towards the girl with the burgundy hair who had just re-joined her group of friends, clutching a fresh bottle of pink wine.

Both men followed his gaze.

“She’s got nice tits.” Donghyuk shrugged, admiring the girl’s visible cleavage.

Jimin nodded in agreement. “I think that’s the problem.”

Taehyung laughed openly beside him and Donghyuk grinned.

“Angel’s looking at you Jimin. You’d better go over there while you still have a chance.” He turned around and nodded towards the group of men with Jin. “There are plenty of actors here who would be happy to get some if you don’t.”

“He’s right hyung.” Taehyung shrugged.

Jimin took a deep breath. “Okay, you’re right.” He turned away from the group and walked slowly across the deck. “Thanks.” He called back as he disappeared amongst the crowd of people.

“How are you enjoying the party?” Donghyuk asked Taehyung once Jimin was out of sight.

“It’s very…you.” He replied, a little unimpressed.

Donghyuk grinned. “You only turn 24 once.” He suddenly crossed his arms and clutched his torso tightly. “Brrr…the sun’s gone behind that cloud. Shall we go below and find Jungkook?”

Taehyung nodded. “He’s probably hiding in the bathroom but okay. I haven’t seen Namjoon yet either.” They walked quickly down the stairs and into the large kitchen room below. They spotted Namjoon at once, standing by one of the counters with his girlfriend. Taehyung paused, putting a hand in front of his friend to stop him from walking over to say hello. Namjoon and Ji-eun looked like they were engaged in a hushed but heated argument. The woman, usually the epitome of pristine and classy, had her black hair spilling from the bun on her head and her glasses were slightly crooked. The short black dress she wore had started to ride up her pale thighs, revealing a flash of lacy garter belt.

“Better not.” Taehyung explained quickly.

“Ah.” Donghyuk muttered, understanding. They both turned to search for somebody else to talk to. Donghyuk spotted a couple of old school friends standing by the stairs and wandered over to them while Taehyung found Hoseok seated on a sofa with a couple of strangers, clutching his drink.

“…And that’s why the government will never truly control the people…they don’t have the authority. Not since the election crisis in the 80s…” Taehyung caught half of the conversation as he walked over. A cluster of four men were scattered over three sofas, debating politics. Hoseok, despite his white knuckles, looked half-asleep. His eyes were open but unresponsive.

“Hoseok?” Taehyung called, joining him on the sofa. The men eyed the younger man suspiciously as he sat down. “Are you okay?”

Hoseok didn’t reply for a moment, but eventually nodded silently. Taehyung sighed.

“How much did you drink?”

“I don’t know.” His response was slow and lethargic.

“Where’s Yoongi?”

“Cigarette.”

“Oh.” Taehyung slowly took the cup from Hoseok’s fingers and smelled the liquid inside. He quickly recoiled. “There has to be about seven different spirits in here.” The older male nodded in reply before pointing slowly across the room.

“Jungkook…” He said, before sinking down the sofa and falling asleep instantly. The men on the opposite sofa started to chuckle softly as he started to snore. Taehyung scowled.

“I think you sent him to sleep.” He said, standing up and walking across the room to the maknae. “Where did you go?”

Jungkook was once again carrying a paper plate of food. “Bathroom.” He replied, innocently.

Taehyung sighed. “I think Namjoon is fighting with his girlfriend again.”

“Again?” Jungkook asked, aloof.

“He came home looking pretty pissed off yesterday. Look…I’m going to go and speak to Jin. I just wouldn’t go up to Namjoon if you can help it.” He quickly darted off in the direction of the stairs to go back up on deck. Jungkook watched him leave without much interest. Despite having already eaten, he was starving. He picked up a cocktail sausage and raised it to his mouth. A small cough from behind him drew his attention and he turned around. His hand froze in mid-air as he discovered the source of the cough. He locked eyes with the burgundy haired girl from across the small space and he felt his heart drop. Despite his still body, his mind began to race as he looked at her. He remembered meeting her at Donghyuk and Angel’s house party, almost six months before.

He remembered how she had smiled sweetly at him when he entered the small closet with her during the party game. He felt his stomach lurch as he remembered her kissing him passionately and pulling down her bra. He still remembered the exact shade of her perky nipples and how good they had felt between his lips as he sucked them. He had to stop himself from dropping his gaze to her considerable cleavage. He wondered what he would tell his current girlfriend if she ever found out about the encounter. He hadn’t met her met, but the seediness of it all, of his own behaviour and lack of control, made him ashamed. Jimin had given her his number and she had texted him at least once a day for the following month. He had ignored her messages, hoping that she would realise it had all been a terrible mistake. Eventually, she had sent him one final message: Rot in hell arsehole!

She opened her mouth, as though to say something but a loud crash from the next room drew both of their attention.

“You fucking idiot!” A loud female voice pierced through the low murmur of noise and they both rushed into the adjoining room. A small crowd of people stood around the edges of the room, their gazes fixed on Namjoon and his girlfriend who were standing in the middle of the circle. The floor around them was surrounded by shards of broken glass; the remnants of a gin glass which had clearly been dropped. Jungkook’s eyes scanned the room. Hoseok was still asleep on the couch in the corner, but his other band mates appeared to be absent.

Namjoon was looking at the glass with a frown. He opened his mouth, as though to apologise, but quickly closed it.

“I was drinking that!” Ji-eun, Namjoon’s girlfriend, exclaimed as she pointed at the floor.

“I think you’ve had enough.” Namjoon said in a low voice. His statement carried across the almost silent room, however, as the guests watched on with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness.

“You distracted me!” His girlfriend continued. All of the eyes in the room seemed to be drawn to her; her mascara was smudged and her short-cut black dress hung from one shoulder. “I dropped it because you distracted me.”

Jungkook looked towards the girl with burgundy hair, half expecting her to be looking at him. He was relieved to find her gaze also fixed on the arguing couple although, a moment later, he felt ashamed.

Namjoon moved in closer to Ji-eun, his eyes briefly flashing across the crowd of people. “I think we should go home…” Barely a whisper.

She shook her head violently. “You go home. I’m staying here!” She walked over to the drinks’ counter and started pouring herself another gin and tonic. Namjoon looked again at his audience, more slowly this time.

“Can’t we talk this over somewhere more private?” He begged as he eyed up the drink she was making.

“You’re such a boring bastard.” She finished pouring the gin and moved to the bottle of tonic water. “Why don’t you find your little band and go home with them?”

Once again, Namjoon opened his mouth to speak but seemed unable to find the right words to say. He quickly closed it and shook his head. He walked off slowly in the direction of the stairs to the deck. Jungkook watched all of this closely as his eyes returned to Ji-eun who was usually so sensible and professional. She took a large gulp of the drink and turned to the crowd of spectators.

“What the fuck are you all looking at?” She took another gulp and let out a long, echoing burp.

Jungkook, safe in the knowledge that burgundy-haired-girl’s attention was drawn away from him, followed Namjoon onto the decking.

**  
PART TWO**

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk to him?” Min-seo, Jin’s girlfriend, led Ji-eun away from the toilet cubicles by the elbow and into the larger, more private, disabled toilet.

The older woman shook her head. “He’s such a fucking arsehole!” She walked forward, placing the almost-full bottle of pink gin and her empty glass on the edge of the sink and sat on the closed lid of the toilet, cradling her head.

Min-seo closed the door and walked towards her. “Are you okay?” She asked gently.

“Yeah I’m okay.” Ji-eun raised her head and reached for the bottle of spirit. “I’m going to have another one of these.” She contemplated the glass, before discarded it for the bottle. She unscrewed the cap slowly and took a sip.

Min-seo found herself moving from foot to foot nervously. She continued her dialogue tentatively. “You’ve had quite a lot to drink already.” Ji-eun looked at her with watery eyes. “I’ll get you some water. Okay?”

The older woman didn’t reply.

“Stay here? I’ll be back in a moment.”

Min-seo walked down the adjoining corridor swiftly and into the kitchen area. She found some bottled water in the fridge and returned the way she came. The number of guests at the party had significantly dwindled in the twenty minutes since Ji-eun’s unexpected outburst. On her way back to the bathroom, however, she encountered a vaguely familiar face in the corridor.

Jeong-sun was standing close to the entrance of the bathroom, looking at her mobile phone, a glass of Pepsi in her other hand. Min-seo’s shoulders dropped in relief. She had seen her speaking to Yoongi earlier on in the evening and she knew that Jin thought highly of Yoongi.

“Hi.” She called out softly. Jeong-sun looked up from her screen, a little startled. “Do you know Namjoon’s girlfriend?” She continued.

“Not really.” Jeong-sun replied, her voice equally soft but sounding a little baffled. “They were arguing right?”

She nodded her head in reply, clutching the bottle of water closely to her chest. “Yes, I just went to get her this.” She held out her hand. “She’s a little drunk.” She paused for a moment, thinking over what she could say next. Eventually – “Can you come with me? I don’t really know what to say to her.”

Jeong-sun stood silent for a second and briefly checked her phone screen. She had been waiting for Yoongi to reply to her text, but had not yet received a notification. She sighed slowly. “Yeah, okay, I’ll come.” She moved away from her casual position against the wall and followed the younger girl into the disabled bathroom and closed the door behind her. She paused, however, when she saw that Ji-eun was no longer alone. Both Seo-yon and Ji-young were standing on either side of her, clutching their bottles of wine. Jin’s girlfriend looked equally confused.

“They weren’t here before…” She whispered, before walking over to the figure on the toilet. “Here…” She spoke a little louder, holding out the bottle of water. “Drink this.”

“Don’t want it…” The older woman replied, pushing her hand away.

The girl with the burgundy hair leaned down as Min-seo took a step back. “Do you want some of this?” She handed her the bottle of wine and smiled as she took a few sips through the long straw.

“Thanks.” She said in a croaky voice, handing the drink back. “Who does he think he is?” She shook her head, returning it to her open palms. “I don’t know why I am with him…he’s such a pretentious cunt!”

“He treats you really badly!” Ji-young sympathised; running her index finger through an orange ringlet.

“He’s just holding me back! He can’t stand that I’m so successful!” Ji-eun reached out for the bottle of wine and took a long gulp. “He started on me tonight because I was talking of moving companies.”

“He seems very insecure…” Seo-yon chimed in.

Jeong-sun and Min-seo looked at one another in disbelief. The older of the two opened her mouth but was interrupted.

“You’re so pretty!” Ji-young spoke up. “You could do so much better than him. He’s not that hot anyway.”

“He just thinks he’s hot shit…have you seen how he bosses around his friends too? And they all just listen to whatever he says because he’s the leader.” Seo-yon continued, shaking her burgundy head.

Jeong-sun and Min-seo both opened their mouths in unison to speak but the younger woman spoke first. “Well…um….” She started, nervously. “Jin says RM is a really good leader…”

Jeong-sun looked over at her gratefully before speaking up. “Why don’t you just break up with him? If you are so unhappy?” Her voice was soft but lined with a trace of annoyance. The cluster of women around the toilet seem not to notice this.

“Yeah!” Burgundy-hair cried out. “You need to break up with him.”

Jeong-sun sighed; they were entirely missing the point.

“You should do it now.” Ji-young beamed, handing over her Samsung phone. “Call him!”

Ji-eun smirked. Her smile was a little crooked; her red lipstick smeared. “I can just imagine his face when I dump him in front of his friends!” Jeong-sun and Min-seo exchanged another troubled look as the older woman reached once more for the wine and took a gulp. “That will deflate his big fat head!”

“And his little cock!” Ji-young piped in.

“Yeah!” Ji-eun hiccupped in agreement. “His tiny, good for nothing cock.” She finished the bottle of wine in two more gulps. “You know…he thinks he’s so fucking hot when he speaks English during…but it’s just annoying. He just begs me to fuck him but can’t keep it up.”

Min-seo opened her mouth once more, this time in shock. She looked over at Yoongi’s friend with disbelief. The older woman simply shook her head, as though giving up. Min-seo opened the bottle of water she had brought for Ji-eun and took a sip herself, as though to help calm down.

“They think they are all so great! Burgundy-hair spoke, her grating voice starting to whine. “Especially that Jonghyuk!” She mispronounced.

“Yeah!” Orange-hair chimed. “Tell her about what happened with him!”

Ji-eun looked up at them both expectantly. “What happened?” She asked, her voice sounding the most calm and sober it had in the last half an hour.

Seo-yon sighed dramatically. “He was all over me at Angel’s party! He couldn’t keep his hands off my tits. But now he thinks he’s too good for me…he won’t respond to my texts.”

Ji-eun shook her head slowly. “What an arsehole!”

Orange-hair lowered her voice sympathetically. “He was just using you for sex!”

“Yeah…like all guys.” Seo-yon suddenly turned to Jeong-sun for the first time in the conversation. “Do you have a boyfriend Jeong-sun?” She asked with curiosity and the older woman realised she had never told her.

“Yes.” She replied, easily.

“What’s his name?” Ji-eun joined in, raising her head from her palms.

“Yoongi.”

“Oh.” The connection clearly isn’t made and, not receiving the catty reply they had expected, the previous conversation continued. Min-seo, however, found herself frowning. She had seen her with that Yoongi. Jin hadn’t told her that Yoongi had a girlfriend, but then again, he wasn’t one to gossip.

Jeong-sun’s phone chimed and Jin’s girl looked over at her curiously as she replied to the text quickly.

“Where’s Angel?” Ji-young asked, suddenly realising, for the first time in the past hour that their friend was not with them.

“She’s fucking Jimin…” Burgundy-hair replied bitchily, her voice grating against the two spectator’s nerves.

“Which one is he?”

“The one who looks like a lesbian!” Burgundy-hair almost spat. She turned to Ji-eun. “Do you know him?”

“Yeah.” Namjoon’s girlfriend spoke from the toilet. “He’ll fuck anything!”

“That figures…” Seo-yon sighed. “Angel can’t keep her legs closed either!”

Orange-hair leaned forward in a whisper. “I had to go to the clinic with her last month to get a chlamydia test!”

Jeong-sun couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She had to admit that she was not as close to Angel as she once was, but the words that were coming out of her so called friends’ mouths was unbelievable. She was about to turn to leave the room, immediately feeling guilty about leaving Min-seo alone with the rabble of women, when the door creeped open, just enough to allow Yoongi to peer from under his black, slightly curly bangs around the space and find his girlfriend. 

“Get out! You’re not allowed in here!” Orange-hair cried out once she noticed the new arrival.

Ji-eun sighed from the toilet seat. “He’s one of them…”

Burgundy-hair seemed to think this through for a moment before gesturing at his wildly; curling her hand in a come-hither motion. “Come in, come in!”

Yoongi exchanged another glance with his girlfriend who shrugged in reply.

“You can tell your friends they are dumped!” Burgundy-hair spat at the male figure.

“What?” Yoongi turned to look at her, a slightly bemused smile playing on his lips.

“Come in…shut the door.” She replied.

He cautiously stepped around the side of the door, clutching his phone in one hand, and closed it behind him, naturally taking a place next to Jeong-sun against the bathroom wall. He peered briefly over at Min-seo, surprised to see her among the other women. He recognised her as Jin’s girlfriend, and noticed how awkward and nervous she looked, standing by the sink.

“What is he saying about me?” Ji-eun asked from the toilet. “Is he going to apologise?”

“For what?” Yoongi asked automatically, casting a brief glance her way before turning to Jeong-sun, beside him. “Are you okay?” He whispered as their eyes locked.

She nodded in reply. “Yeah.” Quietly. She reached out and squeezed his hand, once. Only Min-seo noticed.

“For being a cunt!” Namjoon’s girl shouted. Yoongi looked at her without much interest.

“And for leading me on!” Burgundy-hair chimed in.

Now Yoongi frowned. “Namjoon?”

“No! Jungkook!” Seo-yon exclaimed, finally getting his name correct.

Yoongi thought this over a moment, finding it difficult to connect the two branches of conversation. Eventually, something clicked. He vaguely remembered the girl from the closet at Angel’s party, the night he met Jeong-sun. He knew his girlfriend and the burgundy-haired girl were acquaintances, if not quite friends, but he now remembered another snippet of the night; Jungkook and the girl leaving the closet together, looking rather flushed and a little shaken. He considered what she had said and shook his head slowly. “Are you sure we are thinking of the same Jungkook? He wouldn’t lead you on.”

Burgundy-hair’s face turned into a scowl. “Yes Jungkook…your friend…with the abs.”

Ji-eun scoffed from her place on the toilet. “What do you know?” She aimed the question at Yoongi.

Yoongi looked at her blankly, not wishing to engage in the poisoned conversation any further. “I know him pretty well.” He finished.

“Well you can tell him that I’m not interested!” Seo-yon exclaimed.

Yoongi shrugged. “Okay, I’ll tell him.” He turned to Jeong-sun, ignoring Ji-eun’s protests of “oi you…”. She eventually realised he wasn’t listening and turned back to Seo-yon and Ji-young, asking if they had any more wine or gin.

“I’m sorry it took me so long…” Yoongi said quietly. He was vaguely aware of Jin’s girlfriend behind them, splitting her attention between the rabble near the toilet and their private conversation. He continued, not minding being overheard. “I got cornered by somebody.” He finished.

Jeong-sun shook her head. “It’s okay.”

Yoongi nodded towards the half-full glass in her hand. “How’s your Pepsi?”

She took a sip. “I wish it were stronger.”

Yoongi laughed softly. “I’ll bet.” He cast a brief glance at the women near the toilet who seemed lost in conversation. “I wish you could stay.” He finished in a low voice.

“Me too.” Her own voice sounded impossibly sad to his ears and his chest ached. “I wish it was just us.” She took another sip, casting her eyes down to the floor. “Aren’t you going away soon?”

Yoongi nodded slowly. “Japan. The day after tomorrow.”

“That’s too bad.” Jeong-sun looked up at him, meeting his gaze. “I wanted to show you my new coffee maker.”

Yoongi couldn’t help but flash her a gummy smile in reply. She found herself letting out a breathy laugh. Min-seo caught the end of the conversation and looked over at them. She understood immediately what they meant to each other and could see the sadness in their eyes, despite their matching smiles.

“But I liked your old one…” Yoongi joked.

“Oi…” A loud female voice pierced through their conversation. They both turned to look at burgundy-haired girl. “Don’t you think girls who show off their legs too much are really trashy?” The girl asked, hiccupping.

Yoongi shrugged. “Ask Jungkook.” He turned back to Jeong-sun.

“What time are you leaving?”

“I’ll have to wait for these three.” She nodded in the direction of the toilet. “I suppose Namjoon’s girl will have to come along with us, if Namjoon is sleeping here…” She shrugged. “And I’ll have to find Angel.”

“She’s with Jimin.” Yoongi said.

She nodded. “I heard.”

The sound of groaning turned their attention towards the other end of the room once more. Ji-eun was making a disgusted sound and had started to pull down the straps of her little black dress. The two girls beside her looked on with amusement as she pulled the bodice of her dress down over her black, see-through bra.

“Oh no hunny…no.” Min-seo rushed forward quickly and took her by the arm. “You don’t want to do that.”

Ji-eun shook her head as she pulled the top half of her dress down to her waist. “Don’t feel good…”

Yoongi and Jeong-sun looked on blankly as the older woman quickly turned around and dropped to her knees on the floor. She pulled up the lid of the toilet as quickly and she could before puking into the bowl. Min-seo hopped backwards automatically at the sound of her retching.

A small chime brought Yoongi’s attention back to his phone. He swiped the screen. “It’s Taehyung.” He said. “He’s with Jin and Namjoon. They want me to come.”

Min-seo looked over at the sound of her boyfriend’s name. “Jin? Is he okay?”

Yoongi nodded. “Maybe you should come.”

Min-seo nodded quickly and Yoongi turned to his girlfriend. “I’m sorry.” He reached out for her hand squeezed it tightly before leaving the bathroom with Min-seo. Jeong-sun looked over at the puking girl and sighed. She walked past the two other figures and bent down, reaching for the older woman’s hair. She pulled it back, away from her face and placed her other hand gently on the girl’s bare, heaving back.

“There…that’s it…get it out.” She said.  
****

**PART THREE**

Jeong-sun noticed that Hoseok was still asleep as she walked through the almost deserted room, towards the closet under the stairs. She had passed Angel in the corridor on her way out of the bathroom.

“How was it?” She asked, casually.

Angel shrugged. “I’ve had better. He’s being sick on the deck…he had too much punch.”

“Oh.” Jeong-sun asked her if she was ready to go soon and she said yes. She continued to the cloak room to fetch her bag and coat.

“Are you leaving?” She paused her hand on the doorknob to the closet and spun around.

Yoongi was walking down the stairs above her. She nodded.

“Soon. I’m just getting my coat. How’s Namjoon?”

He thought for a second. “Upset.” He joined her by the closet door and reached out for her hand.

“I’m sorry I…” They both started to say in unison. They stopped to let out a small laugh. They didn’t need to continue.

“I love you.” Yoongi told her, brushing his thumb along her knuckle. She nodded, taking a deep breath.

“I wish you didn’t have to go away.”

He paused. “So do I.” She thought his voice had never sounded so sad. He found his gaze dropping to the floor and she opened the door. The closet was considerably more spacious than it appeared on the outside; it went under the wide set of stairs and partially into the next room. The space was a lot more chaotic than it had been earlier on in the evening, despite now containing less coats and bags since most of the guests had left. Jeong-sun suspected that people had been in a rush to leave, possibly partly due to the almost-poisonous concoction of cherry punch and the stark change in atmosphere since Namjoon and Ji-eun’s heated argument. Several of the coats had either fallen or been pulled off their coat hangers and now covered the floor. She stepped over a couple to reach the far corner of the space. Yoongi switched on the light, a single bulb, and closed the door behind them.

“Do you remember where you left it?” He asked, following her.

“Yeah. It’s a leather jacket. Somewhere around here.” She rummaged through a couple of garments still hanging on the rail and found it quickly. “Got it.” She reached down and found her handbag directly below. It didn’t contain anything important; a compact and lipstick and a couple of sanitary towels in case of emergency. Yoongi joined her by the far wall and took the coat for her, easily slipping it over her arms and shoulders. They looked at each other briefly before pressing their faces together frantically. It had been the first time they had gotten to kiss that evening and it quickly turned heated. She pressed her tongue into his mouth as they opened their lips against each other, their breaths heavy and warm against each other’s lips and cheeks. He quickly took her leather jacket back off and threw it to the floor, running his hands along her bare shoulders and arms before reaching her hands. She pulled her face away from his lips to kiss at his neck; trailing a wet line down his throat. He let out an unexpected whimper as she kissed his Adam’s apple gently and he pecked her lips once more, moving his hand to the short hem of her dress.

He relished in the smoky, vanilla scent of her perfume as he trailed his lips along her neck, pressing closer to her; pushing her against the bare far wall. He ran his right hand along her bare upper thigh before palming her cunt, once, through the lacy fabric of her panties. They fabric felt good against his hand; a contrast to the plain cotton ones she usually wore. He moved his lips upwards to kiss her jaw as she slipped his palm under the waistband of her knickers, moving down and pressing his fingers roughly between her slick folds. She gasped loudly as the pads of his index and middle finger found her swollen clitoris. He rubbed it quickly; trying to keep his movements as precise as possible despite her wetness.

He moved his lips to her ear. “You’re soaking…” He whispered, moving his fingers downwards to press at her opening.

She gasped as he pushed three fingers inside, filling her up. “Of course I’m soaking.” She whispered back; trying to control her shaking voice as his bony knuckles stretched her. He pressed the pads of his fingers against her G-spot firmly and she almost shrieked with pleasure. “So fucking good…” She managed to whimper as he moved his entire arm back and forth, pushing his fingers in deep and rubbing them against her sensitive inner walls frantically. Her desire was intense and she thought he could make her cum this way quite easily if he kept up the fast pace. She could feel the friction of her silky black dress against the slightly rough paint of the wall and wondered if it would rub off and leave a mark. She had hooked both arms tightly around his neck and had pressed her head over his shoulder, hugging him closely to her body. She could feel his hardness pressing against her lower stomach deliciously through their layers of clothes. She had a view of the door from her vantage point and prayed that nobody walked in. Her mind briefly flashed back to their meeting; in such a similar space as this one but much smaller. She would have never even dreamed, when they first met, that they would fall for each other in this way; that the man she initially took as arrogant and rude would be capable of making her feel so good with his mouth and hands and cock and tongue and words. She sighed and he pulled away from her body to look at her; his long fingers continued their harsh assault on her cunt.

“Is this not…?” He asked in a breathy voice.

“Not enough no…” She admitted, her voice equally strained. Yoongi removed his fingers from her slowly, brushing them against her sensitive clit before pulling them away from under her panties. He kissed her lips, once, before pulling her silky dress over her head in one quick and erotic motion. He dropped it to the floor to join her jacket as he moved swiftly and gracefully towards the door and quickly locked the hatch. Instead of coming straight back to her he stood where he was and reached into both pockets. He pulled them away a second later.

“Shit.” He said, walking over the rail of jacket hanging in the corner of the room.

“What?”

“I don’t have a condom…” He said. “You’re on antibiotics.” He reached forward towards one of the jackets on the coat hangers and rummaged through the pockets.

“Oh…” She hadn’t even thought of that. He moved to the next jacket and repeated the motion. It wasn’t until he had reached the third jacket, a black leather number much similar to her own, that it registered to her what he was doing. She started to laugh as he successfully pulled a condom from the jacket pocket.

He flashed a toothy and gummy grin. “It’s Donghyuk’s coat. Supreme Boi.” He explained and she found her grin doubling. He walked over to her and placed his lips back on hers. They kissed passionately for the next minute as his hand returned to her sodden panties and worked once more on her slit. She moaned beneath him as they lowered themselves to the floor. He took off his own thin jacket and placed it beneath her head to support her. She lay down as he pulled his hand away from her cunt to pull his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. She took the opportunity to pull down her own panties. She removed them from her ankles and sighed as the fabric caught on her heel. She tried to ignore it as she straightened her body out.

“We’re so classy.” She laughed as he slipped the condom over his erect cock. He laughed in reply, bending down to kiss her fleshy cleavage. He ran his palms over the swell of her black bra as he pushed into her deeply. She moaned loudly as she felt the head of his cock brush against the swollen pad of her G-spot.

“God…” She sighed. “I’ve been waiting all night for this. I was worried I wouldn’t get the chance to feel you…”

He kissed her lips, almost chastely and she could feel the same relief and desire in him. He fucked her quickly; they were both aware that their absence would eventually be noticed now that most of the guests had left. That and the fact there would be other people wishing to retrieve their coats and belongings from the closet. At one point, they had heard heavy footsteps over their heads and he had pressed his palm to her lips gently to muffle her cries as he increased his pace. He had almost held his breath as the footsteps walked closer to the closet. They had changed direction, however, and faded.

“I’m nearly there…” She whimpered as he slowly removed his palm from her lips. She tilted her hips upwards, wrapping her legs around his waist to get a better angle. Her panties dangled uselessly from her black heel.

“Me too…” He replied. He thought the condom would dull his pleasure but her tightness combined with the noises she was making below him was enough to counteract the thin barrier between them. She finished first; her walls began to contract around his thickness and she shuddered beneath him. He followed after a few more hard trusts and she clasped his shoulders tightly as they slowed their breathing; embracing each other. He eventually pulled away, regretfully, and removed the condom. She watched him as he pulled up his trousers and looked down at the piece of latex for a moment, considering what to do with it, before he quickly tied it off and placed it in the pocket of his jeans.

“I hope you have another pair.” She smiled as she slowly sat herself up and reached for her lace panties, pulling them from the edge of her shoe. She slipped them back on slowly, her breath still haggard. He grinned in reply and reached for her dress. He held out his hand for her and pulled her to her feet. She slowly got dressed as Yoongi checked his Rolex.

“It’s almost midnight.” He said.

Jeong-sun looked up. “Oh shit.” She reached down for her leather jacket. “They’ll wonder where I’ve gone. I’m to drop Namjoon’s girl off first at her apartment.”

“Ex-girl.” Yoongi said, slowly.

“Yeah. Ex-girl.” She shook her head with a shudder as she reached for the latch and unlocked the door. He reached beside her and twisted the doorknob, turning off the light on their way out of the closet. They closed the door behind them and Yoongi helped her put her jacket on once more.

“Call me when you get home.” He said as he smoothed down the material at her shoulders. Her face and chest were flushed red and he thought, despite the heavy makeup and overdone hair, she looked incredibly beautiful.

“I will…Yoongi, I…” She started but a voice interrupted.

“What were you doing in there?” They both looked up and saw Jungkook, a paper plate in hand full of leftovers. He was holding a plastic fork half-way to his lips; a pink shrimp skewered on the end. His eyes were wide and he looked genuinely baffled.

Yoongi smirked. “Having sex.” His voice was deadpan and Jeong-sun couldn’t help but laugh.

Jungkook looked them over suspiciously, his eyes narrowing, as though he sensed being tricked. “Ah, it’s the closet.” He realised he had left his own coat in there earlier in the night. “Are you leaving?” He asked Jeong-sun, not knowing her by name but vaguely recognising her from the previous party at Angel’s house. She let out a slow breath of relief when she realised Jungkook didn’t believe Yoongi’s statement.

“Yeah. I have to take a couple of people home. I would maybe go to the bathroom for a while…”

“Why?” Jungkook’s eyes widened once more in confusion.

“One of them has burgundy hair and I think she’s pretty pissed off at you.”

Jungkook’s pupils seemed to dilate. “Oh.” Yoongi laughed at this and touched Jeong-sun’s shoulder briefly.

“Get home safe.” He whispered as they walked back towards the living room. Jungkook waved her goodbye quickly before slipping away into the corridor, searching for the nearest bathroom. A moment later, the three women she was supposed to escort came around the corner, looking all the more worse for wear. Yoongi quickly disappeared into the adjoining room as they met her.

“Ready?” Jeong-sun asked.

“Yeah.” Namjoon’s ex-girlfriend replied, her face pale and pasty. They walked up onto the deck. It was pitch black outside but the deck was still clustered with groups of people. Namjoon, Jin and Min-seo were seated on chairs in one corner of the space. Namjoon eyed Ji-eun with a mixture of sympathy and embarrassment as she walked past on her way to the exit. Jeong-sun was worried that the older woman would shout an insult on the way past, but it seemed even she felt embarrassed of her behaviour that evening.

“Will you be okay in the apartment by yourself?” Jeong-sun asked Ji-eun. She nodded in reply.

“I’ll be fine.” She sounded more sober than she had all evening.

“That was a great night!” Ji-young exclaimed as they left the ship. “I can’t believe you have never invited me to one of these before!” She turned to her burgundy haired friend. “I can’t wait for the next one!”


End file.
